


Understanding

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), Friendship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Accords</p><p>Why Clint sides with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> 14th in series.

After Clint drops Bruce to his safe house, he goes to meet Steve.  
Steve is surprised when Clint tells him he will help Steve in every way possible.  
Steve asks why, and Clint tells him about how hard it is to cope with seeing someone you love deal with guilt.  
Steve suddenly recalls Bruce and how he was after the battle in Wakanda.  
Steve thanks Clint and asks where Bruce is.  
Clint just says somewhere safe.  
Clint tells him to not worry about Natasha because she is siding with what she believes in.   
Clint knows this fight is going to fracture the trust the have fought so hard to build.   
But he hopes there is no lasting damage done.


End file.
